


How Flip Zimmerman ruined your wedding

by in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather/pseuds/in_chains_and_flesh_and_leather
Summary: I love the idea of dating one of the boys, breaking up for whatever reason, then gearing up to marry someone else, but they swoop in and stop you.So first up, Flip Zimmerman and ruining your wedding :)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	How Flip Zimmerman ruined your wedding

****

§ Everybody warned you – Flip included, that dating a detective is a challenge. Challenge, of course, being a discreet way of saying clusterfuck.

§ He is tired, pissed, haggard, always gone, and on the all too rare occasions he happens to be there, his mind is often elsewhere – coming down from some high, whether it’s barely making it out with his life or nailing some motherfucker, or grieving something that’s gone wrong, the result is the same. You are dating an idea, a memory of the guy that took you out a few times and made your heart skip many beats, a ghost, and a drain on your emotional resources. It’s not pretty.

§ You stick it out for a few months, hoping things will change. You talk to him, in a roundabout way – you don’t want to argue and he is a smart cookie, he’ll get it. His job is difficult and noble and you are grateful someone as competent as he is doing it, but if he wants a relationship, you have to matter too.

§ He doesn’t try, or he doesn’t try enough, and you eventually get tired.

§ You break up quietly and with as much stoicism as you can. You’re trying to save face a little – did you really just waste all this time and ruined your nerves from not sleeping and worrying about him (and ruined the dewy glow of your skin, also by not sleeping and worrying about him) only to look fucking stupid in front of him now? No.

§ He accepts it in the same vein, knowing he could have done more, at least in theory, and aside from his pride which keeps him from begging you to stay, he is aware that he would only hurt you more if you did.

§ So you go and move on with your life as best as you can. Luckily, you don’t run into Flip pretty much at all and you can pretend relatively successfully that your relationship never happened.

§ You only wake up in the middle of the night from hearing strange sounds and instinctively worrying if he is out there, risking life and limb, and then sob, sometimes.

§ You are punished in a weird way by meeting a great guy, too good to be true, who does everything Flip doesn’t and wants to marry you because, gosh darn it, he’s found the one and he can’t believe his lucky stars that you crossed his path.

§ Flip looks him up, secretly hoping to find something awful and filthy, that he can slip under your door someday and erase him from your life. But nothing. Clean as a whistle. Handsome and smart and fucking personable and all that shit he is not, you new guy is better than him in every way. He could fucking scream about it, all day and all night, till they strap him in a vest and put him a padded cell.

§ You love him, of course, how could you not? It’s very easy to love a perfect man. And as your love and respect for him grows, so does your hatred for yourself because everything has become a chore. It only dawned on you when you met your new boyfriend, your fiancé, that some light had gone out in you after you left Flip and nothing you or anyone else did seemed to turn it back on. So you walked the earth an empty shell and pretended affection and respect could fill the void love left in you.

§ Your wedding day approached and Flip had a plan. Of course you were not marrying that perfect pretty boy asshole. He would come to you and talk you off that ridiculous ledge. Just as soon as his case drew to a close and he was exposing you to no danger by doing it.

§ And the case dragged on. And on. And on.

§ He considered if it this was a sign to leave you be. And maybe it was. But he was not about to listen. Letting you go was the stupidest thing he had done. In the meantime, he had plenty of time to look back on your relationship and realize that not letting you in and telling you how gruesome his life outside your home is was not only not protecting you, but it was hurting you. He wouldn’t do that anymore, if only he had you back. Not to mention the fact that he was passionately and desperately in love with you. And that perfect pretty boy asshole can go suck a dick.

§ Eventually, it became too late for any kind of subtlety. He wouldn’t be able to track you down, break your pride and resistance down slowly and let your fiancé down easy. Your wedding is tomorrow and it’s now or never.

§ He ambushes you in your house, waiting for a moment when you are alone. All your family and friends are filing out, ready to head to the venue, your hair and makeup is done, wedding dress on and you ask for a moment to be alone with your thoughts, knowing that for the rest of the day, it would be absolute wedding mayhem and you wouldn’t have a moment to yourself till you left for your honeymoon.

§ Perfect, Flip thinks, as he sneaks up behind you and stifles your scream, carrying you out kicking and flailing, out of your room, down the hall, through the kitchen and out the back door, stuffing you in the car and drowning out your yelling by pulling out with screeching tires and driving off at a speed that broke every law in existence.

§ Your fiancé doesn’t need to receive the panicked call from your maid of honor to know what happened. A rookie from the police station is waiting for him at the venue and solemnly hands him an envelope before leaving in a hurry. In it, he finds a stack of money – half of what your honeymoon cost – and a short letter. _Don’t let these go to waste._ – Flip wrote, referring to the plane tickets. - _I’m sorry for the way it happened and you probably deserve better, but if she is marrying anyone, it’s going to be me_.

§ Ron is there when the call comes in – a woman has been kidnapped! They give the description of Flip’s car – the cocky asshole couldn’t even do them the courtesy of at least taking you in some other car so he is not immediately linked to this mess. It doesn’t matter because someone soon names him as the only person who could have done this. He takes over and checks if anyone has positively identified him on the scene. When they say they haven’t, he assures them they are wrong and Flip is currently in the file room, working on his case, and they would send someone out after you right now.

§ As his colleagues hurriedly head out, he stops them. _Where are you going?_ – the answer _to do their job_ is exactly wrong, as Ron informs them. - _Don’t you fucking dare. That’s just Flip getting his girl back. Give him… an hour and then head out. Actually, you know what? Make that 45 minutes. Don’t wanna make it too easy for him._

§ Flip parks out in the woods, you silent and fuming, throat hoarse and now receiving some rest after you realized that screaming was no good.

§ Flip joins you in the backseat and you recoil, pushing into the window opposite him. He is not fazed. _You landed a few scratches on me_. – he remarks, glad that he now knows you wouldn’t go quietly into the night. Good girl.

§ You do not respond, furious that he would pull a stunt like this on your wedding day – how would you face everybody now? – and holding back tears from the painful feeling of your heart coming back to life now that you were seeing him again.

§ He tries to get closer and you press your back harder against the glass, no more room to run, legs flailing and slipping on the material of your dress as you try to inch away.

§ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_. – Flip says finally, it’s all he can say, really. He watches you wrestle with yourself, wanting to kick him in the fucking face, and cry, and run, and stay. - _You don’t have to do this_. – he tells you, so sure you never wanted to. - _Aren’t you relieved? Be honest. With yourself if not with me._

§ _Fuck you!_ – you yell, horrified that he knows, he knows you so well. And you both know, deep down, this was always going to happen and you were secretly counting on it.

§ He tries to move your hands out of the way and caress you face or hug you, now that you’re finally with him again, but you struggle too much and too well. So finally he opts to grab your legs swiftly from under you and pull you down on the seat, pinning you more easily that way.

§ You’re yelling and hitting him and calling him names, saying you never want to him see him again, but within ten minutes, he’s inside you, probably tearing a few holes into your, admittedly pretty, dress. If he hadn’t ruined it before, he certainly does when his cum leaks out you and onto it, your legs still wrapped around him and he cleans you both up with one of the layers.

§ _I think I would have died young if I had gone through with it_. – you admit to yourself and to him, after a long stretch of silence, his head resting on your chest.

§ _Me too._ \- he does the same, having promised himself to be more open with you, and well-aware that he had been so much more reckless and tempting fate to just end him if he didn’t have you.

§ You would deal with everything tomorrow. Talk to your fiancé and your family, call every guest individually if need be and apologize, do whatever it took to explain what happened, but for now, you drive off with Flip, and start making up for lost time.


End file.
